


Studying

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki are supposed to be studying. They're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

Dust motes drift through the air in the late spring sunlight, temperature warm but not hot and humid just yet. Soft whispers and murmurs fill the air of the Aobajousai school library, the hushed atmosphere broken by too loud laughs and chuckles.

 

“Holy” Hanamaki gasps and begins to laugh again, burying his face in his elbow resting on the table.

 

“Let me see” Matsukawa says, turning Hanamaki’s other hand and looking at the phone in it. He too begins to laugh, snapping his mouth shut and tightening his lips to keep from making noise. A few students nearby glance in their direction but quickly focus back on their own work.

 

On the phone is a picture of Oikawa with a green face mask and a striped hoodie, obviously getting ready for bed. Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been in a competition of taking embarrassing pictures of each other and recently all the pictures have accidently been sent to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s phone. They’d been studying but upon seeing what their new message contained, they couldn’t resist looking at the pictures the other pair had taken of each other.

 

“Next, next” Hanamaki encourages, pressing into Matsukawa’s side who holds up his phone and opens the next embarrassing picture of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s face glares back, face covered in whipped cream with a feather stuck on his forehead.

 

“Shit” Hanamaki says a little too loudly. Matsukawa barks out a laugh, hand flying to his mouth to cover it, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter.

 

Finally, the librarian walks over, glare in place. She stops in front of the two third-years. “I’ll have to ask you both to leave. The library is a place for silence, not jokes.” Hanamaki looks up, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

 

“Yes Hanai sensei” they gasp in unison with a nod, ignoring their phones as they begin to pack up. The librarian continues to glare for a few more seconds before she marches away and back to the check-out desk. Oh the teasing that’ll happen when they next see Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com) |  [commissions](http://5917.tumblr.com/commissions) |  [original story](http://5917.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bg3)   
> 


End file.
